Ice, hot, candy
by Lulu-Prints
Summary: The ending of Kamen Rider OOO Ep. 24, continued. Hino Eiji does not give up easily - not when he's demanding for a truth that concerns him. Ankh x Eiji. Rated M for smut.


**Disclaimer :** I don't own the Kamen Rider series; if I did, this wouldn't just be a fanfiction, because you can totally see this happening.

**A/N : **Thank the runaway muse that brought me to this category. Posted this as a challenge/request on Tumblr. My second fanfiction for Kamen Rider OOO, and first for Ankh x Eiji, so be nice! (: I have no idea how this turned from a normal non-ecchi story to a M-rated story. The ending of Kamen Rider OOO Ep. 24, continued. Hino Eiji does not give up easily - not when he's demanding for a truth that concerns him. Ankh x Eiji. Rated M for smut.

Warning : Mature topics in the story. Ankh x Eiji! :)

**Ice, hot, candy.**

* * *

><p>"Say, Ankh, what actually happened? What did I say?"<p>

Ankh rolled his eyes, and tossed over in his bed - away from the direction of Eiji's bed. It's almost midnight now, and he wanted to get some sleep; but the rider had been bugging him about this since he had regained sanity, and it's not like he would stop until he actually got to know the truth.

"What did I do? Ankh, just hurry up and tell me!"

Shutting his eyelids, Ankh twitched his lips habitually and went on ignoring Eiji as he had done the entire time. The annoying girl- Hina- she had chosen to keep her knowledge to herself, giggling non-stop as she observed Eiji pestering him all over the whole night - and it was steadily pissing him off. His patience- or whatever that was left of it, was running thin, and Eiji had zero common sense at all when it came to recognizing Ankh as danger.

"Ankh, what did I say? What happened to me?"

And to think Eiji- that bastard- actually dared to bar him from the fridge the entire evening! It didn't help to have Hina cooperating- that damned girl and her damned strength- he hadn't had a single ice candy the entire night and they were having so much fun playing with his feelings. Fingers slowly balling into tight fists, Ankh shook dangerous on his red satin drapes as he fought to contain his anger.

"Ne Ankh, stop ignoring me and tell me already!"

_Whatever, Just.. Ignore.. _Ankh chanted irregularly in his head, burying his face against the smooth satin in hopes that the cool material would calm him down..

"Ankh! If you don't tell me soon I'm going to call off our deal-"

That did it. Spinning around to face the noisy rider and his nonsense, Ankh parted his lips in preparation to get his vocal cords going- Eiji was really pushing limits- but he hadn't realised that Eiji had been tugging at his red satin drapes in an attempt to get him to respond. The combined motion was so rapid, it sent Ankh flying straight off his bed; in the next moment he found himself lying flat on the floor, with sharp aches shooting through his frame.

"! Eiji, you-"

"O-o-o-o-ouch.."

Ankh cracked his eyes open as he tried to push himself off the ground- but instead of feeling the hardness of the wooden floor as he had expected, he found his hands pushing against some soft and smooth surface- and Eiji's pained exclamations shot right through his ear in immediate response.

"Eiji-!"

He had fallen right on top of Eiji in the mess, putting them in a weird position, face to face - and he had been pushing against Eiji's arms in an attempt to raise himself.

"You-"

"Ankh.."

Wincing, bitting down hard as though he was pained, too, Ankh hurriedly moved his hands to the first empty spot on the ground and tried pushing himself off roughly- but before he could lift himself off Eiji completely, a sudden strong force pulled him forward - as a result he collapsed clumsily onto Eiji once more.

"!"

But neither the pain he was expecting, nor the tortured cry he was dreading came; instead, Ankh found himself supported by the strong arms of the boy trapped beneath his own frame, and when his questioning eyes finally found its way to Eiji's deep, dark irises, his breath caught fast in his throat as Eiji locked their gazes.

"Eiji, you.."

"Ankh.. Don't move.."

"Ah?"

It was an awkward position- he was half kneeling, half lying, and not moving was not an option. Ignoring Eiji's oddly misty eyes, Ankh reached out to push himself away again, moving his lower body first- then stopped short as Eiji's moan reach his ears. Alarmed, Ankh turned to glare in question and Eiji, finally noticing the suspicious flare of pink on the other boy's cheeks.

It hadn't been a moan of pain.

"Eiji, what the-"

"Please, don't.. Don't move.."

Eiji was flushing, badly, his eyes squeezed shut and his body trembling hard. Ankh froze in place, studying the rider and this side of emotions he had never seen before..

And this isn't pain he's reading from this.. This guy's expressions..

"Ankh.. Nn.."

"Eiji.."

His entire frame was stiff with sudden overflowing but unexplained emotions; tightening his jaws, Ankh shifted his leg forward slowly, tentatively- as he felt his knee come into contact with something hard, Eiji gave his loudest moan yet, its delicious sound vibrating unnecessarily in his mind.

"Ahh..!"

The rider beneath him was no longer just supporting his frame - he was positively clinging onto Ankh now, bringing the both of them closer, closing every possible gap between their frames-

"Ankh.. Nn.."

Ankh's brows furrowed, but he didn't move away; he couldn't. Instead, he pursed his lips, and continued nudging his knee forward in between Eiji's legs, with his eyes closed.

"Ah- A-a-ankh..! Ankh.."

It took a long while for him get a hold of himself, what with the heavy panting and irregular muffled moans from Eiji - but when Ankh opened his eyes, the emotions he thought he had settled went off track once more.

Eiji's cheeks were dyed scarlet like glowing cherries, like the core of Ankh's own existence-

Eiji's lids were squeezed shut, their long lashes wet with begging tears-

Eiji's lips were moist, pursed in pain, trembling in anticipation-

Ankh could hold it in no more.

Bending forward, Ankh parted his own lips and matched it with Eiji's, eliciting a startled moan from the rider in heat. Prompted to continue, Ankh drew Eiji's tongue into a intense dance- the exchange knocking out all the air inside their scorching frames..

For the first time, Ankh wanted to completely let go- he wanted to lose control, to lose himself to this greed he had suddenly developed. He wanted more- lapping desperately into the kiss, Ankh's frame stiffened as he realised why he was enjoying this new sensation, this kiss so much..

Eiji tasted just like his favourite ice candy, and Ankh was loving every single moment of it.

Then he was pushed away by Eiji, by a pair of hands- shaking with confusion- balled up into fists against his chest.

"Eiji.."

"A-ankh.. W-why.."

He couldn't answer- he didn't want to answer.

"I.."

The pair of hands clinging onto his shirt pushed him away further before reaching out to suddenly pull him forward. Feeling the heat from those long fingers desperately gripping at his shirt, Ankh found himself nose to nose with Eiji, inhaling the rider's sweet, rushed breathing, his gaze diving deep into Eiji's dark, clouded eyes..

"Don't.."

Ankh's jaws tightened as he looked away, and readied to push himself away-

"Don't stop.."

Disbelief was quickly overpowered and thrown aside like the rest of the logic he just gathered. He was already crouching over Eiji, and the said rider wasn't going to resist him anymore- Ankh trapped Eiji in another kiss, smirking into the exchange as he stroke his tongue against Eiji's, and he shifted to rub their hips together. Eiji gasped into the kiss in shock, pressing a trembling hand against Ankh's spine before clawing down the taller boy's back.

"Nn-"

Squeezing his eyes shut, biting back that moan building up in his own throat, Ankh purred into the kiss as he stroked a hand down their connected forms. Held fast against the floor by the kiss, Eiji was unable to do anything but to jerk in shock against the sudden advances.. By then, Ankh's hand had found his way over to the front of Eiji's jeans.

Eiji shuddered apart from the kiss, and let his head fall back against the floor.

"Nn- Ah.. Ankh.. You.. Ah-"

The sudden distance was too inviting- Ankh leaned in to lick at Eiji's throat, tracing his mouth down the taut line of it as Eiji shuddered, eliciting a choked-off moan from the rider trapped in passion. At the same time he started palming Eiji through the demin, kneading slowly. Ankh couldn't quite bring himself to stop; he cupped his hand around the thick heat hidden behind the fabric and squeezed, causing Eiji to jerk involuntarily into his hand.

"Nn- no.. Ah.. Ah.."

Eiji's throat vibrated on a strangled moan beneath Ankh's fleeting kisses; Ankh couldn't resist letting loose, and pulling himself closer to bite down into the pulsing length of exposed skin..

"Aaah!"

It was as though his body knew what to do, what it wanted; Ankh found himself submitting whole-heartedly to this new desire he'd never felt before. He was encouraged by Eiji's soft and irregular panting, urged on by the outburst of moans that reached him somewhere deep inside..

"Ankh! Ah-"

"Shh," Ankh whispered, finally, and lifted himself out of Eiji's slackening embrace. Smirking at the glazed confusion in Eiji's eyes, Ankh slid down Eiji's soft frame, fingers busy undoing Eiji's jeans as he hummed in anticipation.

"Ankh, what are you-"

"Don't talk, Eiji," he hushed, again, and pulled the almost offending pair of jeans down entirely- Eiji could only gasped noisily in response, panting heavily as he blushed under Ankh's scrutinizing gaze.

"Ankh.."

Ignoring the rider's overly-bright and colourful underwear, Ankh nudged the fabric down and reached in to draw Eiji's length out - hot and hard but smooth and delicious-looking, and stroked it carefully in his hands.

He wondered how it would taste - like his ice candy, perhaps?

"Aa-Ankh.." cried out Eiji, again, soft and hoarse, trembles wrecking through his frame as his mind registered the feather-like touch Ankh was torturing his member with.

"Keep quiet," Ankh warned, breathing heavily against Eiji's sensitive skin before closing his lips around the entire length, sucking softly as he drew it into his mouth. Eiji screamed silently as though he could scream no more, and arched up against the floor as his fingers clenched themselves into fists.

"hnn-"

Ankh wanted to open his eyes and to see the rider's reaction, but he was kept busy with the length in his lips. It was different from what he had been expecting - warm where ice was freezing, soft where ice was harsh, sleek where ice was even - but he didn't dislike it. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but if he knew if his mouth wasn't busy at the moment he might have purred in satisfaction- or at least, smirk, since Eiji was around. It only took him a while to get used to the new feel of this length in his lips; soon he was stroking it with his tongue, nibbling lightly on the member and sucking it right to the tip before bringing it back into his mouth once more..

Before Ankh knew it, Eiji's hands have come to rest in his hair, stroking through it and balling into fists as Ankh devoured his new candy; Ankh's hands found themselves resting on Eiji's hips, stroking at times while digging nails into some other. At times Eiji would thrust his hips unexpectedly, sliding his length deeper into Ankh's lips- but Ankh took it without breaking his fast and coaxing strokes up and down Eiji's member, pausing only once as Eiji pushed the length against Ankh's throat. Eiji was biting his lips to contain his screams, his face flushed and his eyes half-closed; and then Ankh drew his teeth gently down the trembling length, and Eiji could no longer stop the moan from escaping his throat.

"Ah-A-Ankh, I.. I'm going to-"

Ankh moaned in confirmation, sending vibrations down the member hot in his mouth right up the rider's spine, and Eiji had to break off his sentence to press his fist against his mouth; then he came undone, and Ankh continued stroking him till he was fully still, pausing only to swallow before he continued.

"Ahh.. Ankh.. Ankh.."

Ankh lifted his head, taking in the sight of Eiji sagging weak against the floor, propped up weakly on one elbow; then he smirked, raising himself from the ground and adjusted his clothes before rushing out of the room, leaving the half-dressed and completely-dazed rider behind.

"Ankh.."

Ankh hid himself behind the door he had gently swung shut, and panted lightly into the air. His mind was in a mess and his veins were still pulsing with adrenaline, but he needed to get away from the room, quick. Best to the kitchen, so he could get an ice candy for himself, Ankh thought.

He so needed that ice candy right now, or he'll end up attack Eiji again even though he's already this weak..


End file.
